


(Don't) Leave

by Punkrockasfrick



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Arguing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkrockasfrick/pseuds/Punkrockasfrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe you should just leave!”</p><p>In which Josh knows what Tyler needs to hear better than Tyler does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) Leave

“Maybe you should just leave!” Tyler screamed slamming the bathroom. He wasn’t entirely aware what door he was slamming in the moment, but he felt oddly satisfied upon realizing he was locked in the bathroom. Tyler was mad. He wasn’t sure why, but he was really angry at Josh. Now, confined in the tiny room however; Tyler’s anger turned inward. How could he fight Josh? Now Josh was probably going to leave him and he’d be alone forever, and nobody would ever love him, and, and. Tyler felt crazy; he’d lost control of everything and knew how to get it back.  
Shakily he approached the bathroom drawer, taped to the underside was exactly what would fix everything.

Tyler was taking way too long in the bathroom. Josh was concerned. He was all for giving people privacy but he had a sneaking suspicion Tyler wasn’t up to anything good. He approached the door and listened quietly. A drawer slowly closing was the only sound in the room. Josh tapped on the door lightly.  
”Ty? Tyler can you let me in please?”  
After a moment of hesitation, the door clicked and Tyler curled back up against the wall, not saying a word. Josh joined him and tried to reassure. He’d done this so many times he knew what Tyler needed to hear when he was like this.  
“Tyler, it’s okay, okay? Everything’s going to be fine. I’m not leaving; nobody’s going to leave you alright? I promise. I’m not leaving you; we can make it through this alright? It's gonna be okay. Nobody’s going anywhere.”  
“Josh, you deserve better, I can onl-“ Tyler was cut off, squeezed tightly by josh.  
“Shh Ty, you’re the only person I want and the only thing I need okay? I’m not going anywhere.” Tyler shuddered and josh suggested they move to a comfier spot. Together they moved to the couch where Tyler realized he was exhausted from the arguing. As the cuddled, he started to doze off, when josh got up to fix something for dinner, Tyler was out in seconds.  
Tyler woke up a few hours later and found josh on the floor amidst a mess of pillows and blankets. Tyler knew it was ridiculous, but he was touched that josh took staying so literal even if they had a perfectly fine bed one room over. He shuffled off the couch and poked josh awake.  
“Hey, maybe you’d be comfier on a bed or something?”Tyler offered, smiling when josh looked at him. Josh mumbled what Tyler took for a yes and the two carried the bedding back where it belonged. Tyler checked his phone as josh set up the bed; he had one message from josh;

  
**Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou.Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou.**

 

Tyler curled into joshes arms, smiling against his shoulder he muttered ‘I love you’s until he fell back asleep.


End file.
